Almost Is Never Enough
by mccurdsgrande
Summary: - 'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up. SEDDIE. BARLY. Spencer/OC. Also features, Cat, Dice and Goomer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sam lay down on the couch sleeping. Her legs were propped up so that Dice could sit on the other side of the couch, while Cat was sat on the floor. Goomer was sat on a stool next to Dice. A loud knock was heard on the door.

"Knock knock." Cat said, as she got up and answered the door. "Hey. Do you want us to babysit someone for you?"

The man at the door shook his head, "I'm looking for Sam Puckett."

"There's no Puckett. Just a Sam Puckle." Cat replied and Sam's eyes snapped open.

The man raised his eyebrow, "Puckle?"

"My last name is Puckett!" Sam yelled from the couch, and stood up.

Cat turned around, "I've been calling you Puckle for weeks now."

"And I keep telling you its Puckett." Sam replied.

Cat frowned, "Why do I keep thinking its Puckle?"

"No one knows." Sam replied.

Cat walked away from the door still frowning, "Weird."

"Yeah." Sam replied, as she let her eyes travel to the man standing at the door. "Spencer?" She asked walking over to him, and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked, stepping outside and closing the door.

Spencer grinned, "What, can't a guy just visit his little sister's best friend occasionally?"

"Give it up, Spence. Why are you here?" Sam chuckled.

"Okay well, I met someone." Spencer replied. "And I didn't want to just randomly text or call-"

Sam rose her eyebrow, "So you just randomly turn up on my doorstep?"

"Anyway," Spencer began. "I'm getting married."

Sam's eyes went wide, "What? You are? Congratulations Spence!" She grinned, hugging him again.

"You'll come home for the wedding, right?" He asked.

Sam nodded, "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good, because the bridesmaids and groomsmen don't match, I have four groomsmen while she only has two bridesmaids." Spencer explained. "I was hoping you'd be a bridesmaid." He said, poking her shoulder.

Sam gave him a disappointed look, "As much as I _love _getting dressed up…" She trailed off, looking at Spencer's puppy dog eyes, "_Fine."_ She sighed, giving in. "But you owe me."

Spencer grinned, "Thank you, Sammy…" He grinned lifting her off the ground in some sort of hug. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at three to head home, kay?"

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit early?" Sam asked. "I'm not ready to go yet. I have a responsibilities here, and friends."

Spencer rose his eyebrow, "Did I just hear you use the words 'I', 'have, and 'responsibilities' in the same sentence? Anyway, I'm getting married in a few months. You need a dress fitting and whatever other chizz that bridesmaids do."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Cat and I run a babysitting business. She can't do it alone."

"So, put it on hold and bring her along."

Sam crossed her arms, "I'll ask. Next time, give me a warning instead of turning up the day before!"

"I'm hoping there won't be a next time, Sam." Spencer replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, giving her a small wave and walking away. Sam shook her head and walked back inside.

Cat looked up as Sam walked back in, "Who was that?"

"Carly's brother. I'm going home to Seattle tomorrow for his wedding." Sam explained and Cat frowned.

"Tomorrow? What about our babysitting?" Cat asked.

Sam grinned, "Actually, he wanted me to invite you. You want to?"

Cat squealed and stood up, "Shut up. Yes I want to!" She hugged Sam.

"You have three more seconds." Sam said, holding up each finger. "Off." Cat immediately stopped hugging her.

Dice stood up, "Goomer and I are up for a trip to Seattle."

"We're going to be gone for months, Dice." Sam chuckled. "I don't think…"

Dice waved her off, "My parent's will be fine, _trust _me."  
"Well, okay then." Sam laughed slightly, shrugging. "Be back here tomorrow for three."

Dice nodded, and ran out followed by Goomer.

"I'm going to start packing." Cat said.

Sam turned around and began walking into the kitchen, she pulled out a tin of ham from the fridge, "Have fun with that."

"Aren't you going to pack?" Cat asked.

Sam shook her head, "Most of my stuff is in Seattle anyway."

Cat nodded and ran into their room to pack.

~~~  
Spencer arrived at bang on three o'clock the next day. Luckily, everyone was already there so they didn't have to wait around long. Spencer knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Cat yelled, and Spencer walked in.

"Hey Sam, Sam's friends." Spencer greeted, and they all waved at him.

Sam walked around from the counter, "Spencer this is Cat, Dice and Goomer." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. "Guys this is Carly's older brother, Spencer."

Goomer looked him up and down, "Aren't you a little old to be marrying Sam?"

"_What?_" Spencer looked at him, incredulous.

Sam shook her head, "I'm not getting married, Goomer. Spencer's marrying some other chick."

Goomer looked at Spencer with disgust, "You mean he _cheated _on you?"

"We were never together, Goomer!" Sam exclaimed. "Can we just go, _please_?"

Goomer smiled, "Where we going?"

Spencer stared at him for a moment while Sam and Dice face-palmed. Spencer nodded eagerly, "Let's go!"

The five of them jogged quickly to Socko's RV and began the long journey from LA to Seattle.

**A/N: Next chapter will be longer, I just wanted to get the story started. Yeah so I'm kinda winging most of it but it's kind of what would happen if Spencer told Sam he was getting married after she left four years ago. I didn't mention that Carly's a bridesmaid, and Sam didn't ask because she assumed she was staying in Italy, but yes Carly will be a bridesmaid. Also, don't worry there's plenty of other couples, Freddie and Gibby. It's basically what would happen if Cat, Dice and Goomer met Freddie, Carly and Gibby. I'm writing this because it's getting me excited for the iCarly/Victorious reunion on Sam & Cat that Dan is currently writing. So yeah. Review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: I apologise for it being super late, I've had to rewrite it like four times. Anyway, I just want to clear up their ages. Sam, Cat, Carly, Freddie and Brad are 22. Spencer is 34 and Lucy is 32. Goomer is 30 and Dice is 15.

~~~  
Finally, the group had finally arrived in Seattle. Sam had fallen asleep, while Spencer was belting out old tunes and Cat was talking with Goomer and Dice. Spencer pulled to a stop and pulled the keys out of the ignition, "Alright, we're here." He said, looking in the back and rolling his eyes when he saw Sam asleep. He got up and walked over to her, ruffling her hair. "Wake up!"

Sam groaned but opened her eyes anyway, "Are we here?"

"Uh-huh." Spencer replied, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. "I have a surprise for you."

Sam eyed him suspicously, "Another one? What is it this time?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Spencer teased, pulling her out the RV with Cat, Dice and Goomer following. They reached apartment 8C and Spencer went behind Sam and covered her eyes. "Cat, get the door please." Cat obeyed and opened the door. "Sam, walk... keep going..." He murmered as she walked in. "Okay, stop." They came to a halt and Spencer uncovered her eyes.

"Carly!" Sam squealed, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "It's been so long."

"I know! It's been what? Three years?"

Sam nodded, "I can't believe you're here!"

Carly smiled, "I wouldn't miss my brother's wedding for anything. Besides, I wanted to see my best friends again."

"Speaking of, where is Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he and Brad went to get smoothies. They should be back soon." Carly explained. "Anyway, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Sam looked confused for a moment but her eyes suddenly lit up, "Right, Carly this is Cat, Dice and Goomer. Guys, this is Carly."

"Hiiiiii!" Cat grinned and Carly gave her a smile. While Dice waved and Goomer said, "Howdy."

Carly leaned in to Sam and whispered in her ear, "He's kind of... _scary_."

"Who Dice? Nah, he's sweet."

Carly furrowed her eyebrows, "No, not him. Goomer."

Sam laughed, "He's harmless, and he's a boxer. Dice is his manager."

"A boxer? And he's managed by a fifteen year old?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"I'm fifteen and a half!" Dice exclaimed.

The door opened and Freddie and Brad walked in. "I come bearing smoothies!" Freddie exclaimed, looking down to watch his step. "Hey, should we put Sam's and Spencer's in the fridge? We don't know when they'll get here..."

"We're already here, nerd." Sam smirked and Freddie whirled around.

Freddie grinned and walked over to Sam, hugging her tightly and lifting her off the ground slightly. "Sam, I can't believe you're here, it's been so long."

"Yeah, I know." Sam smiled as he set her down. She turned around and hugged Brad, "Hey Brad."

"Hey blondie." Brad grinned, hugging her back. "How's life?"

Sam smiled, "It's good. Freddie, Brad this is Cat, Dice and Goomer."

Spencer ran out from his room, "Carly, I'm going to Lucy's for dinner. Don't forget you have to go for a fitting tomorrow."

"Okay." Carly answered and Spencer left. "Are you guys tired? I'm not sure where everyone's going to sleep... Do you boys mind taking these couches for tonight?" She asked Dice and Goomer. "I'll get Spencer to get an air mattress and you can sleep on that tomorrow."

Dice nodded, "Sure."

"Sam, Cat you guys can stay in my room." Carly smiled. "We have much to discuss." She told Sam who rolled her eyes but smiled nontheless.

Sam grinned, "So, did you meet any hot boys while you were in Italy?"

"And that's our cue to leave." Brad said. "We'll see you guys tomorrow for the meeting. It's good to see you back, Sam." He smiled and she smiled back. Brad left with Freddie in tow.

"Bye guys." Freddie said, as he shut the door.

Carly instantly turned to Sam and eyed her. Sam looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you still have feelings for Freddie?" Carly asked, incredulous.

Sam looked at her as though she'd just grown another head, "Come again?"

"Oh come on, Sam! It's obvious with the way you look at him!" Carly exclaimed.

"Carly, it's been three years. The only contact we've had is email and phone calls, I don't like him that way anymore." Sam explained.

Cat looked shocked, "You and Freddie dated?! And you never told me?!"

"I thought you used to watch iCarly..." Sam trailed off.

"I did." Cat nodded.

Carly looked at her, "Didn't you see the webcast in the mental institution?"

"Uh-huh."

"So you know they kissed." Carly added.

Cat nodded again, "How was I 'pposed to know they'd date?"

Sam face-palmed.

"Anyway... Look me in the eyes and tell me that you have _no _feelings for Freddie at all, and I won't say anything more about it." Carly said.

Sam looked Carly in the eyes, "I have _no _feelings for Freddie." She spoke with no trace of emotion on her face.

Carly nodded in satisfaction, though she didn't believe her. "Let's go to bed it's late and I'll tell you all about Italy." She started heading towards the stairs with Sam and Cat following, "I'll throw down some blankets and pillows." She told Dice and Goomer who nodded.

After Carly had thrown down some blankets and pillows, the three girls spent half the night talking about LA and Italy, and generally having a good time before falling into a deep sleep.

~~~

The next day Carly and Sam went for a dress fitting with Lucy. The bridesmaid's dresses were red empire waist with short straps. The dress fitting went great, and they got their shoes too. After the dress fitting, they met Cat, Freddie and Brad at the groovy smoothie.

"Hey." Sam greeted as she sat between Freddie and Cat. Carly sat opposite her, next to Brad. "What goes on?"

Cat shrugged, "Not much."

"How was the dress fitting?" Freddie asked.

"Awful." Sam groaned at the same time Carly said, "Great."

Freddie chuckled, and Brad turned to Carly. "We should go if we wanna catch that movie."

"Movie?" Sam questionned.

Carly nodded, "Brad and I are going to see that new horror."

"Like a date?" Cat asked.

Carly shook her head, "Nope. We're going as friends." She stood up and followed Brad to the door, turning back and waving to Sam, Freddie and Cat who waved back.

"You know, I never really thought about it before but Carly and Brad would actually make a good couple." Sam said, and Freddie nodded in agreement. Cat sighed and got up, switchig seats so that she was opposite Sam and Freddie. "Sup?" Sam asked.

Cat sighed again, "It's just that, there's this guy..."

Sam rolled her eyes and sipped her smoothie, "Here we go."

"Sam!" Freddie scolded her, then looked at Cat. "You were saying?"

"There's this guy at my school, we're good friends and I really like him... But, he's really mad at me right now."

Sam rose her eyebrow, "You never told me about this guy."

"Sure I did. I talk about him all the time." Cat answered.

Sam looked as though she remembered, "Oh, Robbie?"

Cat nodded, "Uh-huh. He's mad because I didn't tell him I was coming to Seattle for a while."

"So call him, and explain." Sam replied. "All you can do is try. What's the worst he's going to do? Not forgive you and never talk to you again?"

Cat's eyes went wide and she started tearing up.

Sam sighed, "Kid... Look, that's not going to happen. If it does, he can meet my butter sock. But it won't. Just call him and explain, who knows? He might come up and see you."

Cat grinned, "You're right Sam. I'm going to call him." She leant across the table and hugged Sam.

"You have two more seconds." Sam said. "1... 2... Off."

Cat immediatly removed herself from Sam, "I'll see you guys later." She grinned before running out of the groovy smoothie.

"You're so sweet to her." Freddie teased.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Shut up. She makes it extremely hard to be mean to her."

"You've gotten nice." Freddie said, prodding her in the side.

Sam grabbed his hand to stop him from doing it again, "Stop." She said, putting extra emphasis on the 'p'. "If someone hears you, it'll totally ruin my reputation."

Freddie laughed and looked down at their hands. He coughed awkwardly, and she immediately let go.

Sam stood up.

"I should go... See how Cat's call went."

Freddie nodded, "Okay, I'll be round Carly's later."

"Of course." Sam said, rolling her eyes with a smile which he returned before she turned around and left.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites and follows. You guys are amazing. **

**To the guest who wrote about the special, I did hear about it and I am **_**beyond **_**excited for it! There's a whole lot of jealousy in it apparently, and I have so much hope for Seddie and Cabbie. Ariana also practically confirmed Cabbie in an interview, and Dan is a total Seddie shipper and he said he was hoping for more Seddie fun in Sam & Cat. So I have hope.**

**Who else is super excited for the special? Also again, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and I'll answer any that have questions. **


End file.
